


Phone Take Over

by Whatdoyoumeme



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Brian Quinn - Freeform, F/M, Q - Freeform, Quinn - Freeform, date, show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatdoyoumeme/pseuds/Whatdoyoumeme





	Phone Take Over

Brian Quinn POV

This week we were filming in Staten Island at the local mall. We were doing the challenge where we steal the bags from people with the giant hook and the challenge where we texted people from one of our phones to see how many replies we could get. Murr just went and he got four replies from a middle-aged man that were absolutely ridiculous. It was my turn now.

When I walked out into the food court, I spotted this cute girl out of the corner of my eye. I didn't think the guys would notice, but they apparently saw me check her out. I was heading over to a young guy when Joe said, "No, Q head on over to that woman you were checking out." They guys all started laughing. Sal said, "Don't think we didn't see that!"

 

I smiled to myself, embarrassed that I was caught and knowing the guys were gonna get me good with this challenge. I walked up to the short, brunette woman and spoke as quickly and smoothly as I could. She was alone, eating a sub from subway. "Hi, my name is Brian. I was wondering if you would like to participate in a contest to get a chance to receive a 15$ gift certificate. All you have to do is write down your name and number and you will get a reply to let you know if you've won."

 

The woman looked up and smiled. She had the most gorgeous brown eyes and beautiful I've ever seen. "Sure", she replied. She wrote down her name, Alejandra, and her number for the contest. The guys were making kiss noises into the ear piece. "You'll love this," said Murr.

You shook your head and walked over to the booth, your back to her.

 

Alejandra's POV

After the guy walked away, you immediately texted your best friend, Letty.

 

Alejandra: Met this cute guy at the mall giving away gift cards just now. He asked for my number for the give away, but I'm hoping he texts me. 😬

 

Letty: Oooooo Girl, get it. 👅👅

 

Letty was always wanting me to get a guy as much as possible since I was her only single friend. She has a weird way of expressing it, but she kills me.

At the same time, you got a text from a Staten Island number, assuming it was Brian.

 

Brian: Thank you for participating, you will receive a text if you won. Good luck xoxo Brian.

 

You were so confused. The "xoxo" was a little weird. You looked around and saw his back to you.

 

Ale: Thanks 😊

 

You didn't know what else to respond with. You got another text from Brian.

 

Brian: If a guy were to text you, telling you he had a foot fetish, what would you respond with?

 

You giggled a little bit at the response, taken off guard, but funny nonetheless. You replied.

 

Ale: I would say good for you, everyone's got a kink. 😂

 

Brian: what's yours?

 

You were shocked by his forwardness and you giggled out loud again. You looked up at Brian and he turned around to wink at you. You blushed, kind of into the attention. You immediately screenshot the texts and sent them to Letty.

 

Letty: yoooo, get that. Reply!!!

You followed her advice, but you thought it would be funnier to reply differently.

 

Ale: Cute guys with facial hair and tan hats.

 

Brian: That's my other kink, as well. 😉 What are you doing later?

 

Ale: Depends on what the cute gift certificate guy asks me to do.

 

You see Brian turned around looking at you still. He winks at you and you blush. Then he walks away, out of the food court. You looked confused for a second and go get up to leave ignoring that conversation. A middle aged guy comes running up to you.

 

"Hi, I'm Joe. Have you ever heard of Impractical Jokers?" He shakes your hand and you blush. "I think so, my uncle watches it. I was just on it, wasn't I?" You both laugh. "Yeah you were. If you want to be on the show, I just need you to sign a release." You think about it for a second, not sure whether your family would be embarrassed or not. You sign it anyway.

Before Joe walks away he says, "Text Brian back. He really is free tonight." Joe laughs and winks. You roll your eyes and contemplate texting again.

 

Brian POV

 

A couple hours go by and it's now 6:00pm. We just finished shooting and it was a pretty successful day. Sal lost, so we are wrapping until tomorrow so we can plan his punishment. He didn't get anyone to reply in the earlier game and we were tied, so thank god for that girl. I've been thinking about her all day today. She was really cute and very forward. She had an amazing body and seems like she has a good sense of humor based on her interaction with Joe. She never texted me back though. I debated for a couple minutes whether or not to text her and I ultimately did. I'm too old for that.

 

Brian: The cute guy with the facial hair and tan hat still wants to do something tonight.

 

I got a reply a minute later.

 

Ale: if this wasn't completely for the show, I'm down.

 

Brian: 8:00pm? Wanna grab some drinks?

 

Ale: Sure 😊 Where at?

 

Brian: how about Joe Broadway's?

 

Ale: Definitely, I live near there. See you at 8.

 

I immediately got up to get ready. I could believe that even through all of that, she still wanted to go out with me. I texted a screenshot of the texts to the guys.

 

Murr: HOW?!?!?!

Joe: my man!

Sal: I'm with Murr, how the fuck did you do that??

Brian: skillz

 

At exactly 8 i got to Joe Broadway's and sat down at the bar. I ordered a beer and glanced periodically at the door, waiting for Alejandra to come in. After a few minutes, she walked in the door. She looked amazing. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a shirt that hugged her body in all the right places. Something about her made me nervous.

 

Alejandra POV

 

I spent hours getting ready. I literally had no idea what to wear. I FaceTimed Letty. "Dude I don't have anything to wear." I panicked. I went through a couple outfits with her until she finally yelled at me. "Ale! Get ahold of yourself! I know exactly what you're wearing tonight. The long sleeved black top and your army green jacket, your dark washed jeans, and those brown bootie shoes." I put the outfit together and looked in the mirror. She was right. It was perfect. I thanked her and hung up.

I was running late to the bar, so I decided to drive. I knew the bartenders well enough that they would let me leave my car and walk home. I got to the bar a couple minutes late. When I walked in, I immediately noticed Brian at the bar. He was checking me out and made absolutely no effort to hide it. I blushed, kind of turned on by his gaze. There's something about this guy.

"Hi", I said. He replied and we began to make small talk. I asked him about the show and his friends. A few people walked up to say hi to him and one person asked for a picture. He was incredibly gracious and asked if it was alright with me before doing it. "That's really sweet", I said, "I love when people are kind to their fans even in situations like this."

"Oh, I'm only doing this because you're here. I normally tell them to fuck off." You both laughed. "No, seriously I love doing this and I love meeting people who enjoy what I do." I smiled. I love a man who is passionate about what he does. We were sitting knee to knee and you placed your hand on his thigh. "I love a guy whose passionate about what he does." He eyebrows raised. "I'm very glad you do."

We talked for a couple hours and really got to know each other. He was sweet, funny, and super sexy. At around midnight, we both decided it was getting late. I told Brian that I lived near by and he offered to walk me home. I was relieved as I hoped he would want to come up tonight.

As we walked home, Brian put his arm around my shoulder and I nuzzled into him. He was so warm and comforting. Something about him made me feel so at ease. When we got to my apartment building, we stopped at the stoop in front. "Well I had a great time tonight", Brian smiled, pushing a stray hair away from my face. "Me too," is all I said as Brian moved forward to kiss me. It was amazing. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I did the same around his neck, playing slightly with the hair at the nape of his neck. Instead of pulling away after a minute, Brian deepened the kiss. He used the perfect amount of tongue and his hands lightly roamed my body, but still held me tight. After what felt like hours, I pulled away. "We can continue this upstairs if you want." He seemed shocked by my forwardness, but I knew what I wanted.

He agreed and we went up the steps so I could unlock my door. As I was fumbling with the keys, Brian was behind me moving my hair out of the way so he could kiss my neck. His arms were around my waist as I struggled to focus on the door. After what felt like forever, I opened the door and we stepped inside.


End file.
